World War 3
by Kitchen
Summary: PG for future chapters...Starting off with the childhood of the legendary couple Lily and James Potter, this fic even depicts the birth of James. It'll tell you the WHOLE story of how it all began.... check it out! =)


**Chapter 1:**

**At the Beginning**

England, London 1981

5th Valendale Ave, Potter's Mansion

"C'mon Tash you can do it!!!" James said, while looking down worriedly at Natasha, his beloved wife.

"Dammit Roger! This hurts, I am never doing this again! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!"

"Yes, that's right, keep on pushing…" this midwife said.

"I can see the head…ok breathe and push…."

And suddenly, a loud cry was heard throughout the whole mansion. But this time it was not Tash, rather it was a raw and young sounding cry of a little born baby.

" Darling, you did it." James said, whilst kissing Natasha's forehead.

"Can I hold him?" Tash said.

"Of course you can" And the midwife slowly placed the tiny baby in Tash's arms. 

She cradled the baby and gently gave him his first kiss.

" He's so beautiful…."

 *******************************************************************

St Andrews Primary School, 1987

It's Jay's first day of school today and he's scared to death. He really doesn't want to be separated with his mom. His mom had told him that school is fun and exciting because you get to meet a lot of people and make a lot of friends, but still Jay wasn't ready for this. 

"Hi, I'm Natasha Potter and this is my son James-William Potter Jr. Call him Jay"

Jay hadn't attended Kindergarten because Tash thought that it would be best for Jay to be taught at home by a private tutor so that Tash wouldn't be too far away from him. But Jay is now six and James had suggested that it was time for him to mingle with other kids his age. Although, Tash wasn't keen on the idea, she decided that James was right. So she enrolled Jay in St Andrew's Primary school. According to her research St Andrew's is the best private school in the area.

"Hi Jay, My name is Mrs Evans, nice to meet you!" And she held out her hand. Jay didn't want to respond to some stranger, and by now he was feeling really annoyed because he feels like his mom and this person he doesn't even know are forcing him to do something he really doesn't want to do. 

And no one messes with Jay. So he decided that he wasn't going to let his mom or Mrs Evans make him go to school. 

Jay thought "It's time for Operation C.R.Y"

1…

2…

3…

"WUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jay let out a loud cry.

"Jay dear, don't cry, it'll be alright…" Tash tried to calm him down. She took out a tissue and wiped his tears and she whispered in his ear something that she knew would calm him down.

She whispered "Sweet, sweet Jay the sun shines bright, you'll always be in my heart."

Tash's words were like magic, suddenly the tears were gone and the crying stopped. Jay knew the effect of those words. Every night before Tash turns off the light in his room, she would always whisper those words in his ears because she knew that Jay was scared of the dark, and whenever she does, Jay would suddenly feel a surge of warmth and comfort, which ceased all his fear.

Jay took Mrs Evans hands and let go of Tash's embrace.

Now, it was Tash's turn as tears began to well in her eyes. Still she put on a brave face and waved her son goodbye. 

Jay was just sitting around, still feeling a bit down coz now he was missing his mom. Then suddenly a little girl cam and sat next to him. The little girl was about his age. She had striking red hair, freckles and her eyes they were green with specks of blue. 

"Hi! What's wrong? You look sad." She said.

"I miss my mom." Jay said. 

"Really? Don't worry you'll get to see her soon. Don't be so down. Let's go to the field and play with the others. We'll have lots of fun." And she smiled a sweet and sincere smile.

Jay was reluctant but something about her put him at ease. Somehow she made him feel comfortable- so he decided to follow her. 

"By the way, my name is Lily. Yours?"

"My name is James, but my mom calls me Jay."

And they trotted off together…


End file.
